The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. One type of these ICs includes photonic devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED) devices. LED devices emit light through movement of electrons in a semiconductor material when a voltage is applied. LED devices have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long life time, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability.
LED devices generate thermal energy such as heat during its operation. LED devices fabricated using existing methods may have relatively inefficient thermal dissipation. Therefore, while existing methods of fabricating the LED devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.